


The Eye of the Storm

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Love, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Poe is gallant at Finn's bedside.





	The Eye of the Storm

Poe Dameron leaned on the doorframe to the medbay, the CMO, a doctor named Julianne Simonson smiled at him, gesturing him into the room. Finn lay on the bed, still, serene. Poe smiled, looking at him and placing a hand on the younger man’s forehead. He smiled at him, “How long until he wakes up?” he asked the doctor. 

“Any day now.” she smiled.

Poe sat down next to the bed, smiling at the doctor before turning to Finn, “Great, I can’t wait.” he dug Finn’s hand out from underneath the blankets and held it, bringing it to his lips.


End file.
